total_warfare_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Cipher vs 1x1x1x1
szom0PVdgTZfX_HHOpPw8Iw.png|Hyper Anon Description Gravity Falls vs Roblox! Screw you reality! Interlude Hyper Anon:When someone becomes a demon, they would proceed to get a psychical body. Doge:And become a powerfull reality warper. Goodbye universe. Bill Cipher, the triangular dream demon. Spongebob:And 1x1x1x1 the god of roblox. Doge:I'm Doge and they are Hyper Anon and Spongebob. Hyper Anon:And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bill Cipher Hyper Anon:Bill Cipher is a triangular demon inside the 2 dimensional world. Doge:If only money was 3d. ''' Spongebob:Bill Cipher was mentally insane, and he decided to take over the 3rd dimension. '''Doge:I skipped high school, correct me if I'm wrong but is that our dimension? Hyper Anon:Yes. Doge:Wow. Spongebob:But Bill Cipher couldn't psychically exist due to belonging in the 2nd dimension so he decided to possess people in their dreams. Doge:Suck it Freddy Kruegar! Hyper Anon:Bill Cipher became chaotic evil, the worst type of evil. Doge:Here comes the chaotic evil memes! Spongebob:Bill Cipher met Stanford Pines and they became friends. Until, Stan found out that Bill Cipher was manipulatating him. So Stanford Pines escaped him. Bill Cipher sworn vengence. Doge:Now Stanford learns to never make friends with random triangles and damn was that complicated. Hyper Anon:And that's just putting it lightly. Anyway Bill Cipher released Weirdmageddon. Which is an appocalypse. ''Doge:And this is a kid's show! ''Anyway Bill Cipher tried to mindrape Stanley but Stanford shot Bill with a memory wiping gun which he had. So Bill lost his powers and got one punched by Stans and died. Wow this show is deep. ???????:That was P''IS All:WHAT? ''Bill Cipher:It is I Bill Cipher! '' Hyper Anon:Aren't you suppossed to be dead? ''Bill Cipher:I Bill Cipher can't die! No talk about my abilities. Spongebob:Okay! Bill Cipher's signature ability is his blue flames. Doge:Suck it Azula! Hyper Anon:The blue flames can burn villages. Bill Cipher:I can also enter the minds of my opponents and attack them. '' Spongebob:Bill Cipher also knows lots of things. ''Bill Cipher(Distorted):Lots of things! Doge:His fighting style is so unpredictable no one suspects him. He has numerous different fighting styles like pulling out a deer's teeth with telekenises. Bill Cipher:Let's just sum up my abilities. I can fly and teleport. I have superhuman strength,speed,and durability. '' Hyper Anon:He can also fire lazers from his eyes and can regenerate- '''Doge:LIke Deadpool! ' Spongebob:Also Bill Cipher is practically immortal and omniponent. He can also literally rip out people's souls and possess them. He can grow to any size and shape shift to lots of things. Bill Cipher(Distorted):Lots of things. I can also break the fourth wall which is why I'm there and have reality hax. I can also turn people to stone. Doge:So Bill can warp reality? ''' Hyper Anon:Yes, with his reality warping abilities Bill Cipher is practically unstoppable and can basically do whatever he wants. '''Doge:But Bill Cipher's last restort is the best form ever. Wait for it..... Bill Cipher:Weirdmageddon! It's where I finally get that psychical form. Spongebob:Bill Cipher's Weirdmageddon form is where he gets 3 compartments and 6 arms. Doge:Like Chakravartin! Hyper Anon:Bill Cipher's Weirdmageddon form can create appocalypses and is immune to damage and is immortal. It makes him much more powerfull. Bill Cipher:I pulled off amazing feats.I oneshotted the time baby and I wasn't even trying I also destroyed a village and created an appocalypse. I can even destroy multi universes and multiverses. Spongebob:But Bill isn't perfect, he is arrogant and has a weak point in his eye. He can be killed by being forgotten. Doge:But hey! I mean he can be your worst nightmare, no pun intended Bill:Thanks for researching me. Deer teeth, for you kids! 1x1x1x1 Hyper Anon:Roblox was once a peacefull site. (All laugh) Doge:Until one day some dude got an account and it was 1x1x1x1. The worst part? Roblox was popular then. Spongebob:Before 1x1x1x1 was a hacker, he was once a normal person. Doge:But however he was poor and it was hard for him to earn money. So you see where this is going. Hyper Anon:1x1x1x1 also liked Roblox games and wanted them to himself so he can add whatever he wants. Doge:So he found out how to hack. And now he's the powerfull Robloxian we all know and fear. Spongebob:As time passed 1x1x1x1 got more powerful and mastered more abilities. Doge:It became worse. He then made a group of people. That means more 1x1x1x1. Hyper Anon:1x1x1x1 and his group became more powerful and hacked into more games Doge:Hell, he even became a god. Wow. Before Roblox was fucked, Builderman showed up and killed 1x1x1x1 with a casual hammer swing then he destroyed the group. ''' Spongebob:1x1x1x1 was recconstructed/reincarrnated and came back for revenge. '''Doge:He even killed Builderman. And in case you don't know Builderman is like universe level and omnipotent. But someone else did kill him. Right? Hyper Anon:We don't know. 1x1x1x1 could still be out there with another body. Doge:Wow Roblox is fucked. Spongebob:1x1x1x1 went missing and was likely killed. Doge:1x1x1x1's signature ability is apparently his ability to hack. It basically his only ability. This guy could lose to a magikarp! Hyper Anon:Whie it is his only ability, it can lead to other abilities. Also 1x1x1x1 has peak human psychically and the psychically of an average robloxian. He can dodge bullets and jump 10 feet in the air. He is smarter than a computer due to being able to be a hacker and uses his brains to strategize on how to use his hacking ability Doge:And if you think that's impressive wait till you see what his hacking ability does to his psychically. It can increase his strength allowing him to knock opponents in the air. But this guy's speed is insane. He can dodge lazers and move at FTL speeds. ''' Spongebob:He is also durable able to bullets and explosions that can kill a Robloxian instantly. But if something gets past his durability he can heal fast and regenerate. '''Doge:So does that mean he is immune to death because when Robloxians die they fall apart and 1x1x1x1 can regenerate. Hyper Anon:Pretty much. Doge:1x1x1x1 has a shitton of weapons because he can summon them at any time! Suck it Gilgamesh! ''' Spongebob:1x1x1x1 can summon guns,swords,knifes,and bombs. He can also summon vechicals and building blocks with a hammer and wand. '''Doge:Which is pointless because he is FTL. Also 1x1x1x1 has a lot of annoying abilities. Like freezing people, freezing time,creating lag,and the worst part is he can literally disconect people. I mean you are just playing and your ass gets disconected. Hyper Anon:His disconection ability is basically releasing instant Death. He can also make people explode and build whatever he wants. But the worst part of all? He can become intangible making him transparent. And he can fly. Doge:But his last resort is extremely powerfull. It is God 1x1x1x1. It is a freaking god, nuff said. Spongebob:God 1x1x1x1 puts 1x1x1x1's hacking ability at his full potiental and makes him much more powerful. It literally infuses 1x1x1x1 with his own hacking ability. This makes 1x1x1x1 unable to be harms due to being made out of currupted data. He can hack into all of Roblox if he wanted to and move at MTFL speeds. Doge:He can also do something that no Roblox teleporter can dream of doing. He can transfer himself to the game world and the website world, this allows him to summon all the shit from the website world to the game world. Hyper Anon:1x1x1x1 has pulled of amazing feats. He killed admins with ease and is the most powerful Roblox character and can destroy planets with ease and his god form is like large planet level but at his full potiental 1x1x1x1 is universal to multiversal. Doge:But the hacker isn't perfect. He is weak to Builderman's Hammer and can be killed by holy weapons that can get past his regeneration. Like Alucard! I wonder if people hate him because he makes shitty puns. And before you think "1x1x1x1 IZ IMORTAL CUZ HE CAN HACK HURR DURR!" 1x1x1x1 can be killed like that time Builderman handed his ass to him. Spongebob:But 1x1x1x1 is a extremely powerful Roblox character. Doge:I mean this guy is literally like the Roblox version of Spawn! Battle Hyper Anon= It was a peacefull day in Roblox. HAHAHAHAHA! Well it used to be for 10 seconds. But hey! Everyone was going on a vacation. Where were they going? Gravity Falls. Robloxians got in their cars as they drove toward Gravity Falls. They even got a log cabin until out of the blue emerged Bill Cipher! "Hey visitors! I am Bill Cipher" Bill Cipher said. "Goodbye!" Bill Cipher released a strong attack obliterated a lot of people who where dumb enough to go. Suddenly a plane came out of the blue and crash landed(because fuck you psychics) and out emerged Roblox. This was none other than 1x1x1x1! "Hey would you look at that!" Bill Cipher said. "It's the Noob who I am suppossed to fight!" "Hey don't call me a noob, and BTW I was suppossed to kill the Robloxians." 1x1x1x1 said. "You pissed me off. Now time to kill you." Fight! |-| MarthBoy606= Results Who are you rooting for? Bill Cipher 1x1x1x1 Category:Hyper Anon Category:Fanon Warfares Category:'God VS God' themed Fanon Warfares Category:'TV Show VS Video Game' themed Warfares